


Hostage of Pleasure

by LightningStriking



Series: Stealing The Captain's Heart [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naval Officer Steve, Non-Consensual Bondage, Power Exchange, Shameless Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, pirate bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStriking/pseuds/LightningStriking
Summary: Ascending through the ranks of the Royal Navy, Steve had no idea his assignment at Port Royal in the Caribbean would land him in the hands of the most notorious pirate of the day, Captain "Bucky" Buchanan.  Bucky had only intended to steal weapons and ammunition with his crew, yet when one brave naval officer refused to back down, even in the face of certain defeat, Bucky reconsidered.  Deciding Steve could be of value, Bucky took the man hostage.Steve is less than thrilled at his new status as a prisoner, but has no idea how to remedy the situation.  To make matters worse, the longer he spends in the company of the eclectic pirate crew, an unwilling attraction begins to grow for the enigmatic pirate captain.Is Steve slowly losing his mind?  Or simply his heart, to a pirate who's so much more than he first appears?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! Once again, I have Cukimonstaaa to thank for this, prompted by a random 1 AM text, asking if I've ever thought about Pirate Steve and Bucky. I hadn't, but it sent my imagination running, and here we are! So, I'm doing this fic a little differently than normal. I've composed an entire plot line, for a full length story. However, I'm not sure if/when I'll be able to write and post that. What I have written is the scene where Bucky forces Steve to confront his feelings. All the sexy shenanigans ensue. In the event I'm able to finish the entire story, I'll add it as works in a series rather than messing about with chapters.
> 
> Whether more comes of this story, or it remains a stand alone scene, I hope you enjoy it! Huge thank you as always to my beta extraordinaire, bluebobbins. 
> 
> Please note the tags. See the End Note for explanation of the "Dubious Consent" and "Non-Consensual Bondage" tags. Spoilers, clearly.
> 
> Edit: Now with amazing artwork!

Escaping into the Captain's quarters, Steve let out a shaky breath, and ran an equally shaky hand through his hair. He'd needed to escape, too panicked to feel shame in admitting he'd needed to run away. From the pirate crew, and their all too knowing expressions. The Viking sailor, Thor, certainly knew. He didn't doubt the deadly, beautiful redhead Natasha knew. Christ, did that mean everyone knew? Was he that obvious? The very likely probability that he was sank his mood lower yet. So he'd run, unwilling to face the fact that his completely inappropriate feelings for the Captain, for his _captor,_ were no secret. And if Thor knew - if the entire _crew_ knew... then perhaps Bucky knew as well. Fuck.

            Collapsing onto the bed with a curse, Steve buried his face in his hands, before he realized that the scent of the pirate, so incredibly sexy and compelling, surrounded him. Mocking him as his body tightened in helpless reaction. After kidnapping Steve, Captain Buchanan had shown him to his accommodations. Surprisingly luxurious quarters, the last Steve would have expected on the panic filled journey from the fort to the pirate ship - one he'd only made quietly when he didn't want to provoke the pirate crew into changing their mind, and murdering every last one of his men. He'd expected a cell, or perhaps simply chains, stowing him in any spare corner.

            Instead Captain Buchanan, ("You may as well call me Bucky") had shown him to the stately quarters, explaining at Steve's look of pure confusion that it was his own room on the ship. A room Steve would be sharing, because as Bucky put it bluntly, he wasn't a fan of chaining men up, no matter if they were prisoner, and with that being the case, he didn't want to provide Steve the chance to retaliate against the crew. And, Bucky had added nearly as an afterthought, he didn't want to provide the crew any temptation to give into an itchy trigger finger; a sentiment one that offered Steve no comfort. True, that made it sound as though not everyone was on board with taking him captive. But it also sounded like they'd fancy resolving the situation by doing away with him - and Steve was rather invested in surviving. So he'd accepted the room assignment without argument, and had spent each night listening to the slow sounds of the pirate's breathing, thoughts of how to escape the plight he was in running in an endless loop. Until, somehow, he was instead thinking of the short distance that separated him from the other man as he lay on the roll of blankets on the floor, and how easy it would be to close that distance.

            Groaning, Steve tightened his grip in his hair painfully, hating how much he wanted Bucky. He hated himself for the weakness that want exposed. He should be better than this. He shouldn't want the very man who had taken him prisoner. Bucky had taken away his freedom, and now it felt as though the man were taking away his will to fight back. That was the part that terrified Steve. Despite having been abducted, he couldn't fault Bucky's logic in taking him hostage for his negotiation value. It had made sense to take Steve, who represented a chip the royal navy might be willing to bargain for. So while Steve obviously wasn't thrilled about it, he'd understood. Just like how Bucky never denied Steve his right to fight back, to get away. Sure, Bucky did all he could to prevent it, but he didn't hold the desire to try against Steve. So in a strange sort of way, they understood one another.

            But this growing fascination with the man who was so much more than he'd first appeared - Steve couldn't bear it. And after the weeks he'd spent on board, as he began to believe that Bucky was in fact a good man, he feared what that softening of stance meant. Was it a true reflection of who Bucky really was? Or was it simply growing impossible for Steve to tell anymore? Was his desire for the captivating man obscuring his ability to judge the sort of person Bucky was? How could he even know? Not knowing, that was what killed Steve the most. For the first time in his life, Steve didn't know what to do, or where to go next. For the first time, simply surviving didn't seem like enough. He was adrift at sea in every sense, and at war with himself. He just wanted this plaguing uncertainty to leave him be.

            Jerking from his thoughts when the door to Bucky's quarters opened, then softly closed again, Steve refused to look up. Not needing to see, to know it was Bucky who moved towards him, Steve's awareness of the pirate a visceral thing. Quietly walking towards the table, Bucky leaned against it, his stare a physical touch on Steve's skin. The sensation became unbearable when Steve craved more, craved the tangible feel of Bucky's hands upon his body, and unable to deny himself a moment longer, Steve looked up, saw Bucky watching him with a contemplative stare. Bucky’s expression revealed nothing, yet it felt as though he was seeing every one of Steve's thoughts. Anxiously, Steve shoved to his feet, once more keen to escape - although where was there left for him to go? - pausing only when Bucky spoke.

            "Do you want to talk about it?"

            "There's nothing to talk about," Steve bit off quickly, hating himself more when Bucky's brows lifted slightly, the beginnings of a smile tugging at those sculpted lips, clearly hearing the lie in Steve's voice.

            "Now Steve," Bucky began, and it took all of Steve's strength to keep from shuddering at the way that voice caressed his name. God's truth, he was in so much trouble. "I've been honest with you from the beginning. Never lied to you once. If nothing else, I would hope you would give me the same respect."

            "An honest pirate?" Steve retorted, the reply not sounding nearly as dismissive and distant as he would have hoped. It sounded weak. Because he was weakening, his resolve to hold himself distant from this man fading past all hopes of recall.

            At that, Bucky's smile grew, though his eyes, those depths often more unreadable than the sea, stayed solemn, as though sensing the edge Steve hovered at. And so much of Steve wanted to leap straight over it, heedless of the danger inherent in the fall. "Pirates are honest. They take what they want, do what they will, and make no apology for. It's the King's men who are deceptive. Weaving promises with their cultured words, while breaking every pledge to the people they swore to protect. They are the worst sort of liars. And you..." Bucky paused. Pushing away from the table he'd been leaning against, he took a step towards Steve. Despite the relaxed set of his shoulders, the non-combative expression on his face, it felt like a dare. "You're not like them, are you? You're better than that."

            "You don't know what I am," Steve said, the desperation in his voice clear.

            Bucky made a humming noise before he moved closer yet, close enough to touch, Steve's body achingly aware of how easy it would be to grab the man. Wanting to do just that.

            "Let's try this instead - you know there's something here. Something more. Between you and me. So tell me Steve. Are you going to be every inch the King's man and lie? Or are you going to be something more?" This time, his words were unequivocally a challenge, and Steve had no defense against it. No words to refute the truth of it. Yes, he thought, perhaps in another life, there would have been the possibility for so much more with Bucky. For _everything,_ it felt like. But he knew he couldn't give in to it, not when Steve was who he was, and Bucky, the pirate who had abducted him.

            Steve made to walk around Bucky, with vague notions of making it to the deck and just pitching himself head first into the sea, effectively ending this torture his mind was inflicting upon himself. Then he froze at the clank of metal that sounded louder than a cannon blast in the small space of the room. Steve and Bucky simultaneously looked down at the manacle that circled his wrist, eyes following the chain that attached to the wall. Because, of course, what pirate worth his salt didn't have shackles in his private chamber, Steve thought wildly, before their eyes met once more, Steve's wide in stunned disbelief, Bucky's resolute.

            "Now Steve, you know I don't want to have to do this - keep you captive," Bucky spoke, rolling his eyes at Steve's huffed out breath. "Well, any more than I already have, that is. But really, the time for avoiding this has passed. So why don't we do this the easy way where you just admit you want me?" Bucky proposed, tracing Steve's inner wrist above the manacle he'd just clapped on his hostage, stepping closer so he could feel Steve's helpless responding shiver against his body. Bucky noted how that hand folded into a powerful fist, yet he was certain it wouldn't come plowing into his face. No, the only one Steve was fighting was himself, and Bucky didn't see the point. Not when there were so many other more... pleasurable pursuits the men could enjoy together.

            Appreciating the way Steve didn't step back, his pride likely refusing to let him make any sort of retreat, Bucky trailed his hand up that arm, delighting in every firm muscle trembling beneath his touch. He traced over one powerful shoulder before finally grasping Steve's neck, fingers tangling in that short, soft hair that was every bit as silky as he'd imagined. Exerting the slightest bit of pressure, tugging ever so slightly, Bucky felt nothing but pleasure when Steve's mouth tipped open as his head tipped back, naked desire washing over that exquisitely handsome face. Ghosting his mouth along the strong cords of Steve's neck, Bucky brushed his lips teasingly over his jaw, adoring the way Steve jolted when Bucky nipped at his ear.

            "After all, I have no problem confessing I want you. All of you," he practically purred, soaking in the almost whimper that tugged from the blond's chest, already heaving as though they'd been engaging in the most delightful of physical activities. Bucky wanted to hear it that note again and again, until he could remember no other sound, because none could be more delightful to his senses than that. _Soon_ , Bucky promised himself, refusing to rush this. Not when he had been dreaming about the British officer for weeks now. He would explore Steve with achingly slow patience, because Bucky had no desire to miss a thing.

            Placing a hot, wet, open mouthed kiss on Steve's neck, Bucky was delighted when the other man's free hand flew up to his hair. Particularly when it didn't try to tug the brunet away, but instead pulled him only closer. _Yes_ , everything in Bucky sighed. He'd known from the first he'd wanted the man, though that hadn't weighed into his decision to steal Steve away. Captain Rogers was every bit as valuable as the munitions Bucky's crew had reclaimed on behalf of the islanders, and that alone had been Bucky's motivation. After all, he would take everything for his crew, and his people, yet he took nothing for himself. He never felt right pursing any selfish whims when there was so much injustice in the world, so many wrongs begging to be righted.

            Yet, Jesus, being in the company of the gorgeous blond, it was like slowly being intoxicated without taking a single drink. Steve was as stalwart in his convictions as Bucky was in his own, and while the blond was tragically incorrect, Bucky admired him for his unwavering dedication to what he thought was right. Steve was a good man, but even more, he was a kind one. He treated the entire crew with a shocking politeness despite his obvious frustration at being held against his will. Was it any wonder Bucky had become fascinated, wanting more of the man than was fair?

            It was a want he would have disregarded though, as he did so many other wants in his life. Bucky would imprison the man without a qualm, but to demand anything more was the height of disrespect. Steve deserved the right to his private thoughts, though God's truth, Bucky wanted to know every part of him. Every piece of his history, every longing of his heart. And - the most basic desire perhaps, but no less strong - Bucky wanted to roll over in the night, and hold the exquisite male in his arms, rather than listening to the sounds of Steve sleeping across the room.

               No matter how consuming his desires had become, Bucky would have ignored them. Despite what Steve may think, Bucky did have a sense of honor, a code the naval officer would not understand perhaps, yet an unbreakable one Bucky lived by. It was a point of pride when he'd grown up in a world that had so little honor. He'd sworn early on that he would be better than his circumstances. And nothing had tested his commitment to that like Steve. By the powers, he'd never craved anything more than he'd come to crave the man who, despite every reason to, had never once tried to harm Bucky, the measure of respect only making Bucky long for him more.

            It was a longing Bucky had been so sure would go unfulfilled, until he'd noticed the way Steve's eyes would linger upon him. How Steve would flush and look away when Bucky caught him staring. The expression, while fearful, didn't seem to be a fear of probable imminent death, but rather an entirely different agitation. One that gave Bucky hope, that perhaps the only thing he wanted might very well be his for the taking. Not that he would forcefully take a single thing from Steve. Yet now, as the man trembled beneath Bucky's palms, Bucky knew he'd do anything he could to _convince_ the blond to give him everything.

            Licking languidly at that skin, which tasted every bit as amazing as it smelled, Bucky hummed in quiet approval. He skimmed his teeth gently over the wildly beating pulse, elated that it matched his own, and pushed at the neck of Steve's shirt, shoving it back so that he could trail his lips over the heavy muscle there, before sinking teeth deep.

            "Fuck!" Steve cried out, shuddering when Bucky lapped at the red mark upon his skin, before moving to kiss along Steve's jaw. Uncaring now of the metal encircling his wrist, Steve lifted his hand to grip Bucky's hip, and groaned when the brunet instantly rocked his hips forward into the hold. Steve he could feel the hard length of the other man's cock rubbing against his own, and every remaining thought of resisting, of denying them both, melted away at the pure ecstasy he found in Bucky's arms. His mind whispered at him so temptingly - when there was no escape... there could be no guilt. No shame in submitting to the pirate when there was no place left to go. Bucky truly had him in his power. Would it be so very wrong then, to simply give in?

            With hands as greedy as his mouth, Bucky purposefully skimmed his fingertips over Steve's chest, tracing those heavy muscles which had filled both his daydreams and night-time fantasies, learning each one. He deftly unbuttoned Steve's shirt until palms could meet heated skin, the both of them moaning at the sensation. "Fuck, Captain, the things I want to do with you," Bucky murmured, the raw need in his voice staining the air. Cursing, Steve at last turned his head, catching Bucky's mouth in the kiss that Bucky never would have stolen. Glorying in it being freely given, Bucky's fingers clutched at Steve with a bruising strength as their mouths collided, tongues stroking deeply, not in a battle but in a dance that was all desperate need. Christ, Steve tasted so good, and his whimpers as he rubbed his unrelenting erection against Bucky's were even better. Nipping sharply at that gorgeous, plush bottom lip, reveling in the shocked moan he startled out of Steve, Bucky leaned back and stared into those eyes that entranced him every bit as much as the ocean always had, and saw the blue had been nearly swallowed by black, like the sea at night.

            Unable to wait a moment longer, Bucky shoved the blond until he fell back onto the bed, the sprawl of his heavily muscled limbs over the sheets a vision that had Bucky's body tightening further. The chain still at his wrist was more than long enough to reach to the mattress. Bucky may have been many things, but a fool wasn't one of them. Seeing Steve staring up at him, lips parted, eyes dark, looking thoroughly debauched, Bucky felt something inside him ache. Dangerously close to the vicinity of his heart, the ache only grew when he considered, for the very first time, never letting Steve go. What if he never used the man as the ace he represented, but instead, asked Steve to stay? Would he? Could he?

            Bucky had no answers, and he felt uneasy at the questions which revealed a want that went so much deeper than anything he'd expected, or known before. The only thing that was certain was this, right now. And perhaps, just perhaps, if he gave Steve enough pleasure, drowned the man in it, that might be enough to turn the tides. To make Steve want to stay.

            Lying upon soft sheets that with every breath enticed him with the scent of Bucky, Steve felt helpless; powerless as he stared up at the pirate captain, watching as something close to calculation flickered in those gorgeous eyes. Yet Steve himself could not think, could not reason, most of all could not resist, when every part of him was a mass of want. The constant burn he felt for the other man was now a raging fire, consuming every thought. He no longer wanted to escape. He just _wanted_.

            "Buck," he breathed out, the word tripping out past his lips before he'd even realized it was on his tongue. But he felt no regret, when he saw Bucky's eyes darkened in response, and the fire burning deep in Steve now flickered over his skin. The sensation of being completely at Bucky's mercy was one that had grated against him for weeks now, yet in this entirely new context, being subjected to Bucky's erotic will... fuck. Biting at his lower lip, Steve couldn't quite hold back the whimper that rose in this throat. The needy sound morphed into a moan when Bucky gave into the enticement and at last shifted onto the bed, slowly prowling up over Steve's body until he hovered over the blond's lips once more. Bucky brushed his sculpted mouth teasingly over Steve's, letting out a shocked, yet darkly gratified moan of his own when Steve lurched up into the delicate caress, hand clutching at Bucky's back, legs twining quickly through Bucky's until he was just as much a prisoner as Steve. He gloried in the possessiveness of the hold when escaping was the last thing Bucky wanted to do.

            Licking deep into Steve's mouth, Bucky felt thoroughly intoxicated, the taste of the man more potent than the sweetest wine. He positively adored the way Steve arched beneath him, meeting his tongue stroke for stroke, the complete submission more erotic than anything Bucky had dreamed. And when it came to this gorgeous man, his imagination had no end. Each scenario where he envisioned them giving in to one another was headier and more enticing than the last.

            Dragging his mouth slowly, reluctantly from those plush lips that were every bit as soft as he'd fantasized, Bucky nibbled along the strong line of that jaw that drove him to distraction. He bit teasingly at Steve's ear, before sucking strongly on the achingly soft skin of Steve's neck, gratified at the mark that bloomed beautifully on the tanned skin. He'd never wanted to claim ownership over the man despite holding him captive. Yet now, in this, when their lust for one another made them equals, Bucky could no more control his desire to make a wordless declaration of possession than he could stop his own harsh breathing. Each desperate pull of air carried the scent of the blond into his lungs, Bucky growing more inebriated on the man with each passing moment.

            Licking over the mark on Steve's neck with unabashed greed, Buck groaned when Steve whimpered once more, his hand flying down to grasp at Bucky's ass. His strong hand kneaded the muscle, all the while convincing Bucky to press down harder, creating sweet pressure as their cocks slid against one another. The incredible sensation was suddenly not enough. Biting at Steve's neck just the right side of painful, Bucky reared back, unwinding their legs enough to sit up, straddling Steve's body with his own. The better to watch the way Steve arched into him, as Bucky jerked his own shirt off, then considered the garment still hanging from the blond's arms.

            Bucky swiftly concluded the only way to get it off intact would be to remove the chain, and well... Plan B it was. Ripping the garment straight from Steve's body, his eyes watched in awe as that gorgeous chest heaved, that abdomen rippled with muscle so sublime Bucky mused he could quickly come from rubbing against that expanse of tanned skin alone. A theory he'd love to test, but only after they'd fucked each other into exhaustion. Several times.

            Still, there was no harm in taking a taste... Leaning forward, Bucky pressed his lips along the line of Steve's collarbone. He flicked his tongue, and Jesus, did the man taste this good everywhere? Bucky couldn't wait to find out, his mouth mapped every inch of Steve's chest, teeth dragging over the heavy muscle of Steve's pec, tongue laving over one small nipples, filing away the harsh gasp that tore from Steve's throat in helpless response. Bucky stamped wet, open mouthed kisses down that flexing abdomen, licking at the jut of hip bone that disappeared beneath Steve's breeches. He hummed in greedy satisfaction when Steve's fingers clenched in his hair once more, that hand pleading wordlessly until Bucky's mouth hovered over the hard length of Steve’s cock, the feel of warm breath even through the fabric of his trousers making Steve twitch with need.

            "Please," Steve murmured, past caring about propriety, or pride. He was willing to beg if that's what it took. Yet when he managed to focus bleary eyes on Bucky, seeing that those stormy gray eyes were focused unerringly on him, he saw no arrogant triumph on that face at having caused Steve's downfall. Instead, all he read was genuine gratification, as though Bucky was gathering his own satisfaction from Steve's unfiltered pleasure.

            "I've got you," Bucky promised, voice rough. And Christ, he truly did, Steve thought desperately. Bucky held him so completely the thought of freedom was something he could no longer fathom. Worse yet, it had become a concept he couldn't even pretend to want in this instant.

            "Please," Steve begged again, voice going ragged, both at the need tearing through him with jagged claws, and from his complete surrender to everything he wanted. The word morphed into a shaking shout when Bucky leaned in, closing the space until he was dragging his lips up the throbbing evidence of Steve's mindless need. Mouthing at him through the fabric, the sensation was pure sin. But still, Steve needed _more_.

            "Please, Bucky," he sobbed out, fingers clenching in Bucky's hair, and _yes_ , fuck, Bucky liked that. The sensation brought him back to his own body, which he'd nearly forgotten in his desire to touch and taste and know every part of Steve. All calculation gone, nothing was left but a desire for the British Captain so raw Bucky felt he was the one drowning. And he would gladly never come up for air. Shuddering, Bucky's control shattered. He pressed a hard kiss to Steve's hip once more, the jut of the bone fascinating him, and shoved down his own pants with frantic hands, kicking them away, breath hissing out of him at the warm air on his aching cock. Palming his dick for a second, he jolted when the brief touch had him far too close to the edge, and ripped his hand away. Instead, he reached out and began to slowly unbutton Steve's pants, biting back a moan when the frankly gorgeous cock was revealed to his gaze, the sight nearly shoving him over.

            "By the powers, you're so beautiful, doll. So pretty," he murmured, past realizing what he was saying. Past even knowing he was talking out loud, until Steve reacted violently to the words, free hand shooting up to grip at the headboard of the bed, cock lifting towards Bucky's lips, as though it was begging just as prettily as Steve had done. And Bucky had no desire to resist - rather, he wanted to give Steve everything the blond desired. Wasting no time, Bucky licked up the flushed length, lips parting to suck delicately at the tip, humming in appreciation over the taste of Steve, pre-cum already glistening on the head. Fuck, Steve was delicious, and Bucky was greedy for more. Tongue delicately swirling around the flared head, he licked at the slit, loving the way Steve tried to jolt but was held pinned to the bed by Bucky's hands hard upon his hips, fingers almost bruising.

            Craving the feel of that dick fucking into his mouth, Bucky swallowed Steve down, testing his own limits as his throat flexed at the massive intrusion. Pulling back with a gasp, he'd no more than sucked in air before he was taking Steve back in, reveling in the babbled words pouring our profusely from Steve, nothing more elegant than a ragged stream of "Fuck, please, Bucky, Christ." The sound of the eloquent man losing all coherent manner of speech was the most delightful accolade of Bucky's efforts he could have ever hoped for.

            Jesus, Steve was incredible, so much so that Bucky had delightful visions of kneeling at the blond's feet, open and so ready to be used, Steve fisting his hands back in his hair and fucking down his throat until the blond came. Perhaps someday. But for now... Bucky gave one last strong pull on that cock before he retreated. Adoring Steve's pained sounds of loss, but knowing this would be so much better for them both with just a moment's more patience, he quickly pulled Steve's breeches off, tossing them to the floor as though they'd mortally offended him. Bucky then knelt there, cursing in wonder as he drank in the sight of Steve, naked to his gaze at last.

            Steve was... perfect. Thick muscles ran beneath skin that shimmered with a golden hue _everywhere_. Steve’s thick cock so flawless Bucky felt odes ought to be written in its honor. Yet what was most beautiful of all was Steve's face. Plush pink lips falling open as he gasped for air. A gorgeous flush beneath his skin, eyes blurred and so blue the color was almost unreal. Bucky had never coveted anything or anyone so much in his life. And he knew in that instant that he couldn't handle even the illusion of simply taking what he wanted.

            Steve felt like he was going out of his mind, skin physically aching for the touch of Bucky's hands and lips. Jesus, that mouth was heaven, the sight of those lips stretched wide around his cock the most gorgeous thing he'd seen in his life. But more, still, always, he needed _more._ Steve sighed in mind-numbing relief when Bucky shifted over him again, the heavy, hot weight of him blissful. Until confusion cut through him at the clanking sound of metal, the weight upon his wrist gone. Forcing open eyes heavy with lust, he looked up to see the manacle lying empty on the mattress, before feeling Bucky's hand upon his face, gently tilting Steve's head back to meet his own gaze. And God, Bucky's face looked so fucked out, pupils blown and lips red, that Steve's dick leaked harder. He felt Bucky's cock so perfectly lined up to his twitch in response. But he realized it was the words that mattered right now, frowning, trying to understand when Bucky spoke.

            "I won't force you," Bucky bit out raggedly. "Christ, I want you so bad. But I'm not going to fuck you-" the gray of his eyes nearly disappeared entirely when his pupils expanded at Steve's helpless, sorrowful whimper. "Until you beg me to," he ended in a whisper, lips brushing over Steve's almost _regretfully_. As though in freeing Steve, he knew _this_ , however incredible it had been, was over.

            When Steve lay still beneath him, eyes wide as he struggled to register precisely what had just transpired, Bucky let out the softest of sighs. He shifting to roll off Steve. Off the bed, out the door and straight into the sea. Maybe that would drown this need he was immersed in. Then Bucky blinked when Steve rolled with him, until the brunet was blanketed by the blond, and both of Steve's hands were cupping his face. Thumbs skimmed along his jaw, tugged at his lush bottom lip until his mouth fell open, and Steve immediately took advantage, licking straight into that mouth which tasted like sin, and - erotically - like him.

            Steve pulled back and instead rested his forehead against Bucky's, and gasped out, "Please, Bucky, please fuck me." Perhaps Steve had run away from his feelings for too long. Perhaps Bucky had forced him to at last admit to them. But, sweet merciful lord, this man who Steve now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was good, this man had held Steve in his power. Had so easily had the blond writhing beneath him. Bucky could have fucked Steve without protest. And he didn't - because he didn't want any coercion in this moment. Knowing that Bucky _could_ have, but didn't - Steve was no longer just giving in. He was demanding what he wanted.

            Moaning, when with another quick maneuver, Bucky had slammed him onto his back once more, Steve blinked up at the brunet, seeing the lust etched into those incredible features, lips curving in stunned satisfaction. "Ask me again," Bucky demanded, dominance in every syllable, as he knelt between Steve's legs, one hand pressed to that rock hard stomach that flexed with arousal at the command, keeping the blond in place

            "Fuck me Captain," Steve entreated, voice low and thready. He watched the full body shudder that ran through Bucky, before the man opened those stormy eyes once more, and smiled so wickedly Steve was certain he was the embodiment of temptation itself.

            "Well since you asked so nicely," Bucky replied, voice deeper than ever. His eyes never left Steve's as he reached over to the small table beside the bed, blinding groping until he located a small bottle of oil. Bucky watched Steve's lips tremble when he slowly pushed the blond's legs further apart, before finally pulling his gaze away, skimming his eyes down that god-like body, until he drank in the sight of Steve's legs sprawled shamelessly apart, completely exposed to Bucky's gaze.

            "Fuck's sake, you're just gorgeous everywhere, aren't you," Bucky purred, tracing a teasing finger around the pretty little ring of muscle, smile growing in pure delight as he watched as it fluttered helplessly in reaction. Opening the small bottle, he poured oil over his fingers, until they were slick, and reached down once more. He circled them over delicate skin until Steve let out a truly pained groan, and then dipped one finger inside. Both men cursed at the sensation, Bucky delighted by the way Steve flexed so tightly around him, trying to pull him further inside. Keeping his thrusts slow, Bucky caressed the velvety walls, jaw clenching as he contemplated how snugly Steve's body would feel around his cock

            "More, fuck, I need more," Steve gasped out, gratified when Bucky, without breaking stride slid another finger deep. The stretch was not nearly enough though, not when his eyes were trained on Bucky's dick, and he knew that beautifully thick cock would fill him up so good. Hips jerking to meet each thrust, Steve shouted when Bucky abruptly curled his fingers, skimming over his prostate, and Steve was seeing stars, the constellations of the night sky scattering across his vision.

            "God, you are opening so pretty for me," Bucky praised, bending to lap over Steve's hip bone once more as he continued the ruthless thrust of his fingers. He was more than eager to fuck into the panting blond, but refusing to rush this - not when Steve had pleaded for this, free of the restraints that had removed any choice. Bucky swore to himself once more, now that he knew beyond question Steve wanted this, that he would do all he could to ensure the other man couldn't live without it.

            Steve threw his head back, gasping for air when Bucky's fingers scissored inside of him, gently stretching him. Every motion felt almost adoring, and it was a heady sensation to be taken apart with such unhurried patience. But Christ, he just wanted Bucky inside of him, now, now, right now.

            "Bucky, fuck, I want you inside of me, you're going to feel so good," Steve stuttered out. At the desperate words, Bucky's fingers faltered, then thrust into him, rougher, less controlled than before. Steve abruptly realized the power he wielded in this moment, realized how his voice, already fucked out and so urgent, affected the other man. Steve had only become a Captain through his tactical brilliance, his innate ability to see a situation and simply _know_ the right course of action. To use a weapon to its best advantage. While that skill seemed to have abandoned him in his weeks of imprisonment, it flooded back to him now, in this moment which seemed more frantic, and paramount that any other. Nothing felt more imperative than getting Bucky inside of him. Right fucking _now._

            With filthy rolls of his hips, Steve fucked himself down onto Bucky's fingers. Gliding one hand down his body, sighing at the feel of his own fingers tracing over skin that practically burned for Bucky, he bit his lip as he noted the way Bucky watched every motion of that wandering hand. Steve wrapped his fingers around his own cock, sigh turning into a groan. Pressing his thumb over the weeping slit, he slowly circled his thumb around the sensitive tip, and picked up his erotic narrative precisely where he'd left off.

            "Bucky, I'm going to feel you so deep, stretching me so good. Jesus, I can't wait until I'm coming around your dick," he breathed, voice catching as he slowly stroked his cock, the sensation so fucking good. Biting at his lower lip, the sting of pain matching the lower, pleasurable bite of pain when Bucky added a third finger, digits gliding into him so perfectly, Steve let go of his own throbbing erection, and reached out to grab Bucky's. The pirate fell forward, arm shooting out to catch himself until he was braced over the other man, expression flickering into stunned bliss as Steve started jerking him off. Eyes that had fallen shut at the delight of that large, work roughened hand upon his cock flew back open when Steve shifted below him until their cocks lined up, and then wrapped his hand around the _both_ of them, stroking them at the same time.

            "Steve, baby," he gasped out, the endearment unintentional but inescapable when every defense was lowered. Particularly when Steve grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down for another drugging kiss, no longer a gesture of dominance or submission, but of a need that left them on even ground. Nipping at that heavy bottom lip with frayed control, Bucky let his mouth brush against Steve's as he spoke, whispering words into that mouth which tasted so delightfully sweet. "Stevie, are you ready?"

            The hand on their cocks squeezed reflexively at the question, both men moaning in response, before Steve's hand fell away. "Yes, yes, yes, please," Steve panted. And fuck, that was all the consent Bucky needed. Sliding his fingers free from Steve's glorious ass, Bucky quickly poured more oil into his hand, arching back enough to slick up his cock, which was in no way satisfied with his own touch now that he'd known the exquisite feel of Steve's. Bucky lined himself up against Steve and slowly, relentlessly, pushed in, both men gasping into each other’s mouths, the kiss more a brushing of parted lips and a trading of pleasured moans. "Buck," Steve whimpered, body slowly giving way until Bucky was completely buried inside of him, pausing to give the blond time to adjust. And frankly, to keep from coming from the overwhelming sensation of the perfect body flexing around him in the tightest, sweetest grip imaginable.

            "I've got you," Bucky repeated, the words a vow this time, and Steve shuddered, the hand still anchored at Bucky's neck tugging him in to kiss the pirate fervently once more. This seemed to be all the encouragement Bucky needed to slowly pull out and pause, the head of his cock tugging at Steve's rim before just as leisurely pushing back in. Again. And again. And again.

            "Faster," Steve gasped against Bucky's lips, Bucky groaning in response, tearing his mouth away, pressing his face into the juncture of Steve's neck and shoulder, nipping sharply at the skin there. He cursed when Steve clenched around him in helpless reaction, the blond wrapping strong thighs around Bucky's hips, urging him on wordlessly. And Christ, Bucky feared coming faster than a young lad with this first taste of heaven, yet could not refuse the enticement to fuck Steve the way he deserved.

            Licking hotly over Steve’s neck once more, Bucky pushed himself up, grasped those narrow hips and pulled until Steve's thighs were draped over his own. Reaching forward to grab onto the headboard, Bucky used the leverage to slam back into Steve. The blond arched off the mattress, crying out as he clawed at Bucky's back, leaving long, deep scratches trailing along his spine, the bite of pain spurring Bucky on. Thrusting hard into Steve, Bucky was entranced as he stared down at the sublimely gorgeous man, more glorious in his need than ever before.

            "Jesus, Steve, you're so perfect, you feel so amazing," Bucky panted, sweat beading on his skin, the harsh slap of skin against skin music finer than any he'd ever known. Steve's unrelenting moans and cries were the only thing he wanted to hear ever again. Until Bucky reached down with his free hand, tilted Steve's hips just a fraction more. And now Steve was sobbing, as Bucky nailed his prostate with each thrust, his whole body trembling violently at the assault.

            "Bucky, _Buck_ ," he wailed, before he tightened so fiercely around Bucky's cock, Bucky's vision went white, and Steve began to come. Steve's cock spurted stream after stream over his flexing abdomen, across his heaving chest, as he moaned through his release. Bucky was transfixed, even while he fucked Steve through it, no more able to stop then he could halt his own heartbeat. Yet when Steve at last opened his eyes, the blue depths swimming in tears, there was something more beneath them. Something that had that ache in Bucky's chest clenching once more - yet somehow there was no pain. Pulling Bucky to his lips once again, Steve kissed him deeply, humming in utter contentment, even as one hand reached down to grasp Bucky's ass once more, rocking him deeper. And the unexpected intimacy of the moment, somehow softer, sweeter than it had been up until now, sent Bucky over the edge.

            The breath punched out of him as he came deep inside of Steve, ecstasy coursing through his veins like fire that burned painlessly, Steve's body clenching around him, coaxing every last drop of release, and Jesus, had he ever come so hard? Collapsing forward, unmindful of the mess cooling on Steve's body that now smeared against his own, Bucky shuddered. Face buried in Steve's neck, he vaguely contemplated the mechanics of just staying there forever. Of passing out, still entwined with, and inside the other man, until he woke up and could go again. A never ending cycle of fucking and cuddling the hell out of the other Captain. An improbable feat, but again, Bucky didn't get everything he wanted, couldn't mourn the impracticality of the idea. He'd gotten this though...

            Bucky's breath stilled for an instant when he felt fingers start hesitantly combing through his hair, before starting again with a hitch when Steve turned enough to press a soft kiss to Bucky's temple. And there it was again, that ache that was not a pain at all. "So, I admit it," Steve said at length. He met Bucky's questioning look with a shy little smile, at complete odds with the erotic demands he'd been making moments before. "I want you too."

            A grin slowly spread over Bucky's face at the admission. Delighted with every single part of Steve, Bucky pressed a hard kiss to those plush, beautiful lips. "Well, now that we've established that..." he drawled. Shifting his hips ever so slightly, he was gratified by the breath that punched out of Steve at the feel of Bucky hardening inside him once more. Smiling wickedly, Bucky decided the passing out bit could wait. Right here, right now with Steve was better than any dream he could ever have. "Why don't we explore just how much."

 

 

 

Artwork credit to Hopeless--Geek who made this absolutely awesome commissioned piece for me! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In regards to the "Dubious Consent" and "Non-Consensual Bondage" tags, Steve is conflicted because he wants to be with Bucky but isn't willing to admit it. In an effort to get Steve to confront the truth, Bucky chains Steve up, and proceeds to seduce him. Eventually Bucky does release Steve and demand explicit consent. 
> 
> Well there you have it, lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed this slice of pirate fun. I certainly enjoyed writing it! If you liked what you read, or perhaps would like to see more in the future, I would love to hear from you! ^_^


End file.
